A Past That You Forgave
by CherryWolf713
Summary: She knew he would forever hold a place in her life; a lingering scrawl in her books, a frequently-visited box in the back of her closet, a bordered off corner of her heart; this only made the possession permanent, gave it a canvas to name as his own
1. An Impulse For The Past

**A/N : Hey :) I know I said I was going to work on the prequel to my Rory/Jess/Logan song-fic trilogy but this idea popped into my head tonight and I just couldn't ignore it; it's already taken a life upon it's self - it was only supposed to be a one-shot and already has multiple chapters! I'm not really sure where I'm going with it, but I promise it does have a plot (somewhat...basically I've just been typing what comes into my head!) and will lead to somewhere...**

**Also, the title comes from a Buckcherry song titled 'For The Movies', as does the lyrics in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer**** : While I do not own Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, or any of the other Stars Hollow characters, I ****do**** own Season 02 on DVD (the **_**best **_**season for Lit) and the plot for this story. Oh, I don't own the Buckcherry stuff either...**

_

* * *

_

Do you remember all our love

_Did you get back from what you gave _

_I see some symptoms of _

_A past that you forgave _

-

The guy behind the counter eyed her skeptically when she pointed out the picture. Taking in the design on his neck, she stared back with a raised eyebrow. Letting it go, he pulled a small slip of paper out from under the desk, sliding it plus a pen toward her.

She signed the waiver without really reading it.

She was over 18 & wasn't drunk.

Scratching around the bolt going through his eyebrow, the guy behind the counter took the sheet of paper and beckoned her to follow him around the side and toward a row of open doors down a short hallway. The walls were over done with drawings and cartoons of everything and anything. Hard-ish rock music got slightly louder as reached the last arch-way.

Rory followed him inside and took the seat, eyeing the walls with curiosity until he spoke up again, having set everything up.

"Where at?" he asked while slipping on a pair of latex gloves.

"Oh, um..."

She blushed under another one of his looks and fumbled with her hands. She had seen the tattoo sign and walked in the door on a impulse. She had picked he design on a impulse, seeing the small colored picture and instantly feeling a ache go through her chest.

Making a quick decision, she stated with forced calmness, "lower back."

He smiled with a small eye-roll.

"What? Not original enough?" Rory questioned, slightly defensive and oddly curious.

"Can I make a suggestion?" When she simply shrugged, he added, "upper thigh - front or back. Keeps it hidden until you want it to be seen."

"Huh."

He shrugged and waited, the wheels turning in her head.

"Fine, upper thigh. Back of it," Rory said finally. Smiling, she added, her voice slightly softer. "High back."

This time his smile was a full out grin.

**

* * *

**

I know it's not very long, but this story is kinda done in little 'snippets'. So let me know what ya thought!

**Melissa**


	2. A Fair Warning

**A/N: So, this chapter is longer than the last one! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer**** : While I do not own Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, or any of the other Stars Hollow characters, I ****do**** own Season 02 on DVD (the **_**best **_**season for Lit) and the plot for this story. Oh, I don't own the Buckcherry lyrics either...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 02 - A Fair Warning

_A change of pace could really do some good_

_She's leaving..._

_An empty case but you're being back the show_

_I'm leaving now..._

_-_

The process had been slightly painful and fully humiliating.

While she had reasoned with herself how un-dressed she would be while letting someone get a good look at it, she hadn't thought ahead on how un-dressed she had to be to get the tattoo done.

Or the fact that she had worn pants.

Looking over her shoulder, Rory eyed the small tat, letting the smile creep out slowly on her face. It fit just perfectly right below her backside, the slight lacey bottom of her skimpy boy-cut panties just grazing the top of it.

Hearing the front door open, she jumped into action quickly, grabbing her pants and yanking them on, trying to best to keep the fabric from brushing the slightly-swollen area.

"Ace, in here?"

"Bedroom," Rory called back, giving herself a quick once-over in the full-length mirror before turning toward the door and smiling.

"Hey," Logan greeted her, coming in a sending her his patented grin. "You still packing?"

"Oh, um, no - all finished." Her smiled wavered some but she forced it to stay in place. "I'm about to leave here in a few."

He nodded. "You know how sorry I am that I can't come, right?"

Rory nodded back but kept her mouth shut.

"Ace..." He sighed and walked closer. "It's just, me and you mom-"

"I know, I get it," Rory interrupted him. She had just finally got back in touch with her Mom a few weeks ago and when she had up and moved in with Logan, Lorelai just seemed to have another reason to dislike her boyfriend.

_Just like old times_, Rory thought sarcastically as she turned from Logan and grabbed the packed back off of their bed.

"I should probably get going."

"Hey, come here," he told her softly, holding open his arms. She hesitated only a brief second before falling into his embrace, placing her chin on his shoulder.

She couldn't help but compare his embrace to one from years ago, the stark differences making the ache in her chest throb again.

* * *

Her first stop in Stars Hollow small twinkle to her eyes, the familiar ding even earning a smile.

Those had been rare and few between lately.

"Rory!"

Hearing Luke's affectionate greeting, her grin grew bigger. Walking up and sitting in front of his flannel-encased form at the counter, she eagerly took the coffee cup he offered. After taking a long drink, she sighed.

"Oh, how I've missed you..."

"Why do I have a feeling you're talking to the cup and not me?"

"It's almost a tie," she informed him. "And if I suddenly found a danish sitting here too, I think you might pull ahead."

Rolling his eyes, Luke complied.

"Oh, blueberry - I believe we have a winner," Rory claimed.

Luke just grunted but there was a smile tilting at his mouth. "You meeting your mother?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little early."

Luke nodded before suddenly sitting down his ever-handy order pad. "Hey, um...can I talk to you for second?"

Putting down her coffee cup and picking up the danish, Rory nodded. "Sure."

"In private."

"Oh...ok," she said, noticing Luke's nervous hand gesturing. Getting up, she followed him into the storage room. She watched as he scratched at the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

"Luke?"

"Yeah." Taking in a deep sigh, he blurted out finally, "um, Jess is coming into town later tonight. Liz has some news and she wants to have a family dinner and all."

"Oh..." Rory steadied her facial expression, lowering her eyes brows and trying to seem like the information didn't affect her. "Ok."

Looking like he needed to apologize, Luke rushed on. "It's just, I wanted you to have a heads up and all."

Rory nodded, her mind miles away. "Yeah, ok...thanks."

Seeming like he wanted to say more, Luke finally nodded also. "Well, you're welcome."

Sensing that the conversation was over, Rory sighed. "I should, um," she pointed back over her shoulder, toward the main room of the dinner.

"Yeah, of course - go eat," Luke instructed her.

Sending him a reassuring smile, Rory turned and left, knowing neither Luke nor herself believed it.

**

* * *

**

So, there it is - chapter 02. I hope everyone enjoyed it!

**Melissa**


	3. The Past Revisited

**A/N: So, it's not till chapter 03 that I'm realizing I never set a time-line for this fic - I swear, my brain just ups and abandons me sometimes. So, basically, this is set after Jess comes to visit Rory in Hartford but BEFORE her trip to Philly...I'm so denial of that damn trip...if the writers of this show knew anything it would have never happened...or not ended with her proclaiming love for the dick from Yale...**

**Anyway, Luke and Lorelai are together, Rory has just moved in with Logan not too long ago, only staying back with her mother for a short while. It's summer now, and she's already enrolled for Yale in the fall. **

**To be honest, I never really watched the show around this point, seeing as how Jess wasn't in it and I refused to torture myself with Logan, so I don't know if they kept going with Friday night dinners or whatever (though I assume they did or at least picked it back up sometime later) but in my fic, lets just say they're starting up again, with both younger Gilmore's included.**

**Disclaimer**** : While I do not own Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, or any of the other Stars Hollow characters, I ****do**** own Seasons 02 & 03 on DVD and the plot for this story. Oh, I don't own the Buckcherry lyrics either...and all due credit for whoever wrote the lines in this fic that I borrowed from the show!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 03

**- The Past Revisited**

Laying in the small twin bed of her childhood, Rory stared up at the ceiling, her mind too jumbled to sleep. Logan had called and done his usual check-in, which had only lasted a mere minute or so. But as she sighed deeply and forced her eyes closed, she face she saw behind her lids did not have grayish blue eyes themself, but a set of deep, chocolate color orbs.

Grunting in frustration, Rory sat up and tossed the blankets off of her legs, needing to get up and move.

No matter how much she tried to stop it, her mind continued to bombard her with thoughts of Jess's last trip to Stars Hollow; or rather Hartford. The confusion on his face at her living arrangements, the shyness from her over-joyed proclamations of his book. The angry and frustrated look to his eyes outside of the pub.

_I know you; I know you better than anyone! This isn't you._

Rory couldn't stop a sprout of a shame from forming in the pit of her stomach as she rehashed his emotional words. He was right; he did know her better than anyone.

_What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?_

The sad part is, she still was trying to figure that part out.

"I can't take this..." Rory whispered, rubbing her temples. Desperate, she quickly tugged on a pair of lounge pants and her old converses before pulling her hair up into a pony tail. Grabbing her cell off it's charger just in case, she hesitated at her bedroom door, not wanting to wake up her mom or Paul Anka.

Bitting her lower lip, she turned and looked at her bedroom window. Weighing her options, she sighed and headed for it, un-doing the latch the pushing it open. She was straddling the sill, one leg still on her bedroom floor while her other was struggling to feel the grass outside when she heard the voice behind her.

"Should I get a step ladder?"

And she promptly lost her balance, falling back-first onto the wet ground with a shocked squeal.

**

* * *

**

So, I know this part was EXTREMELY short but trust me, the next part WILL make up for it!! Also, I wanna thank all my awesome reviewers!! You guys rock!!

**Melissa**


	4. Backyard Meetings

**A/N: And here it is...the answer to my small cliffy from last chapter...enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer : While I do not own Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, or any of the other Stars Hollow characters, I ****do**** own Seasons 02 & 03 on DVD and the plot for this story. Oh, I don't own the Buckcherry lyrics either...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 04 - Backyard Meetings

His eyes were twinkling with mirth, making her mind go numb for a few seconds as she stared up at him from her back. Coming to, she finally grasped his out-stretched hand, letting him help haul her up to her feet.

"Jess...what are you doing here?" she questioned, still slightly dazed by his amused face. She had rarely seen his face so animated and when she had it had never been like this; never been so open and unforced.

"You know, there are better ways of climbing through your window," he told her, ignoring the question.

"Of course _you _would know," Rory said without thinking, her mind instantly pulling forth old memories of Jess sneaking into her bedroom late at night. She felt her face go red at her apparent subject reference and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess I would," Jess said simply, avoiding her eyes and stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jean coat.

Swallowing, Rory bit her lower lip and continued to look down, not sure what to say or do now.

"So, uh, Luke said you were home."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, jumping onto the subject. "Just for a few days, visiting mom."

She saw a slight look cross his face before he nodded. "Oh. I'm in town visiting Liz."

Now it was her turn to nod. "Luke told me earlier today."

Jess smirked faintly. "Give ya a heads up?"

Rory laughed slightly, crossing her arms. "Something like that." Biting her lower lip, she eyed him and asked once more, "What are you doing here, Jess?"

"Didn't we just play this game?"

Licking her lips, Rory smirked herself and told him, "so you're visiting Liz in my yard after midnight?"

"Well, ya know - that job skulking driveways really panned out; got promoted to peeping tom." He grinned impishly at her and she couldn't help but grin back.

"Jess," she scolded, though she knew her voice was more lighter than she would have liked; almost flirty.

Rolling his eyes, he finally grew more serious and shrugged. "Just...just wanted to see you."

Caught off guard by his truthful answer, Rory froze. "Oh."

Obviously not happy with his response, Jess went back to the sarcasm and wit and tossed out, "plus the surprise factor doesn't really give ya a choice."

Battling with her thoughts, Rory bit her lip once more before telling him softly, "it's a _pleasant _surprise..."

"Really?"

Hearing the slight uncertainty to his voice, she nodded. "Yeah, really."

"Huh."

Rolling her eyes this time, Rory laughed.

Tilting his head to the side slightly, Jess pondered her for a second before asking, "you wanna get out of here?"

Trying to hold back her smile, Rory nodded, following him into the darkness and down her driveway.

* * *

"Rory...wake up, Sweets..."

Groaning, Rory slowly opened her eyes, instantly throwing a hand up to ward off the sunlight. "Too bright..."

"Well, considering that it's after noon, I'd agree that it is bright."

"What?" she asked groggily, eyeing her mother, who was standing over her, a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. "My alarm..."

"No worky." Grinning, Lorelai shook her head. "Come on, up and at 'em - I have a lovely fun-filled day planned for us!"

Groaning again, Rory slowly sat up, reaching for the coffee, slightly confused when Lorelai stepped back, cradling the cup to her chest.

"Oh, little spawn, this is mommy's."

"Such a tease..." Rory muttered, watching her mother flounce out of the room.

"You might wanna hurry up before I finish this pot off and you have to make more!" she called over her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Rory swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes, seeing that it was indeed almost one. Confused, she searched around for her cell phone, not seeing it on her desk. Finally finding it in the pocket of her lounge pants, she tried to check and see if she had indeed set the alarm like she had thought but couldn't, noticing it was dead.

"Huh," she mumbled, knowing for a fact that she had charged it last night. Shrugging her shoulders, she left it off but placed it back in the charger before walking out into the kitchen.

"I looked," Lorelai was saying into her own cell phone, holding out a full cup of coffee for Rory to take as she walked by. "It was still plugged in...no, I'm not looking again...why would I look again when I have you to do that?...Um, hello, girlfriend in crisis here..."

Sitting down at the table, Rory took a long sip of the coffee, listening to her mother.

"Luke, we both know how this is going to end. I'll beg, you'll gruffly tell me no, I plead, you'll still try to fend me off, then I'll start to annoying you. This part usually last really long and can, in reality, can get really annoying, so if you would just give in in the first place it would save everyone involved a good amount of time and energy...what if I agreed to wear that red lacy nightgown you like so much?"

"Ugh - too much information," Rory cried, covering her ears.

Sending her daughter a look, Lorelai said into the phone, "Thanks hon," before hanging up. "Don't say mommy didn't teach you nothing."

Flattening her lips, Rory nodded. "Rule number one, if begging doesn't work, resort to sexual bribes - go it."

"Only if he's cute, of course," Lorelai amended.

"Of course." Taking another drink, Rory swallowed before asking, "dare tell, what is broken now?"

Sitting down, Lorelai told her, "the phone. Darn thing is doing nada. So, why the zombie impression this afternoon?"

Rubbing her forehead, Rory leaned back in her chair tiredly. "I was out-" Catching her slip, she quickly amended, "_up _late, is all." Quickly draining the rest of her coffee, she placed the cup down and stood. "I'm gonna go get ready."

"Ok, sweets," Lorelai said, eyeing her daughters back for a moment before staring down at the tabletop in contemplation.

**

* * *

**

So, I'm sure that wasn't what some of you were hoping for - the Jess and Rory scene, but I've chosen to not just jump into their inner turmoil...it will progress naturally.

Melissa


	5. First Sightings

**A/N: And here it is...the tattoo!! Now, my sister said she wished I had chosen something else but I stand by my choice...even if it is kinda silly - and it is a total nod to my favorite episode!! Well, ok, **_**one **_**of my fav eps...I have a few... :)**

**Also, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed so far - you guys rule!!**

**Disclaimer**** : While I do not own Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, or any of the other Stars Hollow characters, I ****do**** own Seasons 01, 02 & 03 on DVD and the plot for this story. Oh, I don't own the Buckcherry lyrics either...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 05 - First Sightings

_You never let the sunshine_

_You better take it from me_

"So I was all 'Michele, if the guy wants a new robe, just get him a clean robe'. You should have seen the look he gave me."

"I'm sure I can imagine it," Rory told Lorelai, taking a bite of her burger.

"Oh, no, no, no, it was as if the ground had ripped open and Beelzebub himself jumped up and took over his body, eyes burning like coal, horns poking out of his head, spiky tail swaying behind him," she argued.

"Poor mommy - have to deal with the devil."

"Hey, it's better than Michele any day."

"True."

Hearing the door jingle, Rory and Lorelai looked up to see Jess walk in. Meeting his eye for a brief second, Rory smiled gently before looking back down at her plate. Trying to look non-chalant, Rory watched Jess from the corner of her eye. He waltzed up to the counter, opening the glass container and pulling out a donut, taking a big bite.

Coming out of the kitchen, Luke spotted him and said, "Liz called this morning."

"I know - just left there," Jess told him after swallowing.

Luke grunted in response. "What happened to getting up today? You were still snoozing past 10."

"Had a late night." Jess shot a glance in her direction real quick, his eyes barely skirting her face before turning back to his uncle. "I'll help you with the dinner rush later," he offered before disappearing behind the curtain, going up the steps to the apartment where he was staying for the visit, the donut held in his mouth.

Nibbling on a fry, Rory let her mind drift back to last night. Jess and her and just ended up walking around a deserted Stars Hollow, talking about books and music and anything else that had crossed their minds. By the time they had reached the bridge she was so engrossed in their conversation that she hadn't even realized the magnitude of the place he had brought her.

Sitting there, dangling her feet above the water made her feel like a teenager again. The comfort that seemed to exist between her and Jess was still there somewhat, when the deeper and complex conversations and emotions were pushed aside.

He didn't bring up school. She didn't bring up Logan.

And they both pretended that his last visit didn't happen.

Feeling eyes on her, Rory was pulled out of her memory and looked up, staring back at her mother.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lorelai claimed, averting her eyes out the window.

Knowing that was a lie, Rory looked back down, eyeing her barely touched lunch. She pushed it away with disgust.

She wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

"Rory!" Lane squealed, pulling her friend into a hug almost the instant she had opened the door.

"Lane, god, I've missed you," Rory exclaimed, reaching for her friend over the lump of her belly. Pulling back, she gestured to it, "and look at this!"

Moving back, Lane gestured her in. "Oh, I know. None of my pants fit, my back hurts, my feet are swollen."

Eyeing the dark-haired girl, Rory mused, "you're loving every minute."

Grinning, Lane gushed, "I know! Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you do have the mommy-to-be glow."

"And the sweat stains to prove just how glistening I am," she joked. "So, I tried to call you this morning but it just ringed and ringed and ringed, so I tried your cell but it went right to voice-mail."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Rory said, sitting down on the sofa while Lane opted for the chair. "My cell was dead and Luke is fixing the phone right now."

"No problem," Lane said, waving her off. "So, what's with the sudden visit? I could've just seen you this afternoon in diner, you know."

Looking down, Rory sighed and, after gaining some courage, said, "I wanna...show you something."

"Ok..."

Fidgeting, she looked back up and around the room. "Not here. Do you mind..?" she gestured to the bedroom. Curious, Lane agreed and they moved into there, Lane sitting in the bed and eying a pacing Rory.

"Ok, now I'm getting nervous."

Sending a embarrassed smile to her friend, Rory explained, "this was completely on impulse and I still don't really know what compelled me to do it but...but I have to show someone!"

Sitting up some, Lane prompted, "Show someone what?"

Bitting her lip, Rory closed her eyes and turned slightly, pulling up the bottom of her skirt.

"Oh...my...god..." Lane go up and moved closer. "You got a tattoo!"

"Yes, I did," Rory agreed, still holding her skirt up.

"A real tattoo."

"Needle and all."

"You got a real tattoo!"

"Once, again, yes I did."

"On your butt!"

"It's not on my butt," Rory argued.

"By maybe an inch or two! I can't believe my best friend got a tattoo on her butt!" Lane exclaimed. Shaking her head, she eyed it once more. "Why?"

"I told you, it was an impulse," Rory repeated.

Rolling her eyes, Lane amended, "No, I mean why did you get an ice-cream cone on your butt?"

"It's not on my butt!" Rory practically screamed, dropping her skirt in frustration. When Lane just stared at her, she crossed her arms and said, answering the question, "It was just...cute..."

"It's green," Lane clarified, sitting back down on the bed.

"It's mint chocolate chip," Rory muttered.

Scrunching her brow, Lane said, "I thought strawberry was your favorite."

"It is," Rory said quickly. "Look, it was just an impulse and all. It's no biggie."

Lane sighed and nodded. "So, what did Lorelai get?" When Rory just looked at her confused, Lane added, "your mom didn't get one too?"

Caught off guard, Rory explained, "Well, no...it was just me."

"Oh."

Watching Lane's expression, Rory tensed. "What?"

"No, it's nothing, it's just...you didn't do this with your mom or me..." She shrugged.

Trying to play it off, she joked, "Well, I figured it was inappropriate with you being pregnant and all."

Rolling her eyes, Lane stood back up. "Yeah, all the still skinny people have all the fun."

**

* * *

**

Once again, I stand by my choice of the tat...but I understand that not everyone will agree with me ;) Either way. It's staying how it is!

**Melissa**


	6. Just Friends

**A/N : I know - it's been months!! I sorry ;( But, hopefully, this chappy will make up for it!!**

* * *

**Chapter 06 - Just Friends**

The silver sports car was parked to the side of the driveway when Rory walked up, her eyes squinting at him as he leaned against the back bumper.

"Logan?" she questioned, slightly confused though happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Keeping his hands placed in the front pockets of his pants, he regarded her with cool eyes. "I've left you messages."

Caught slightly off guard by his off-hand remark, Rory walked closer, explaining, "sorry, my phone's inside charging. What's up?"

"Why don't you tell me," he suggested instead.

"Um, not much. Just hanging out with mom and everyone." Eyeing her boyfriend, Rory noticed his stiff back for the first time. "Is everything ok?"

"Who's everyone, Rory?" Logan asked instead, his voice harder now.

Hearing her name, Rory quickly glanced up toward his eyes, not liking the ice-hardness she see's lingering in them. Logan never called her by her real name - alibiet nick-name - unless something was very important.

"Everyone is everyone," she answered hesitantly, not knowing what he was getting at. "Mom, Lane, Luke - you know..."

Logan nodded his head, "yeah ok, everyone - I get it." Suddenly he pushed away from the car, coming to stand up tall in front of her. "I got a call late last night."

Slightly worried by the fake smile plastered on his face, Rory crossed her arms and asked, "what about?"

"You."

"Me?"

Looking as if he just remembered something, Logan exclaimed, "or should I say it was from you? Seeing as how it was your cell? You look confused...I thought you might."

Indeed very much confused, Rory took in everything Logan had said. None of it made sense and she opened her mouth about to ask what was going on when Logan cut her off, stating, "it was a little after midnight, if that helps jog your memory."

The words that were about to spill out of her mouth got stuck, filling up her tightening throat even more. She was unable to close her mouth as the realization finally dawned on her fuzzy head, clearing the clouds of confusion away. Her breath hitched as she let out a shaky amount or air, closing her eyes as everything seemed to connect like a puzzle in her mind.

Her cell phone had been tucked gently into her pants pocket last night when she climbed out onto the lawn. Was it really that far-fetched to believe that her following fall might have enabled a button to be pushed on the phone? Logan had been the last number dialed and even the last call inward. And she always kept the volume very low on her phone, due to her Mother's joyful yet very loud phone conversations; Rory would just turn the volume up for everyone else before lessening it again for Lorelai's next call. It wouldn't be very hard to her to not hear him if he had spoken up, not from the far distance of her pants pocket.

_Oh god_, she thought helplessly.

"Logan...it's not what you think," she pleaded gently, opening her eyes slowly.

"What I think is that I wanna know why your ex was climbing through your bedroom window last night?" Logan demanded.

Wondering exactly how much he had heard, Rory took in a deep breath and told him, "Logan, Jess did not climb through my window, ok? I was climbing out and-"

"To meet him? Oh, thanks for explaining; that makes me feel so much better," he tossed out bitterly.

Upset that he cut her off, Rory bit her tongue and amended calmly, "I wasn't going to meet him; I just needed to get some air. I didn't know he was going to be out there." She looked up into his stone-like eyes, willing him to believe her. "I didn't."

"You didn't sound very surprised."

His mocking tone unnerved her and Rory bristled slightly. "What does that mean?" She saw Babette's curtains moved slightly out of the corner of her eye and she pulled in a slow, deep breath, not wanting to cause too much of a scene.

"Just that," he tossed out, staring down into her eyes as if to challenge her. "Tell me, how often does he do this?"

"Do what?" she snapped, cringing on the inside at her defensive attitude.

"Is it normal for your _ex _to just show up out of the blue?"

Rory slightly looked to the left, avoiding Logan's face. Was it normal for a person's ex to just pop up? To show up on your lawn late at night, or your dorm room? Or hell, to even just show up unannounced in your home town, the town he raced to run away from? With a normal ex, the answer would be no.

But with Jess...it was a resounding yes.

Knowing she had to say something, Rory shrugged her shoulders, still refusing to meet his eyes. "That's just Jess."

"So it's normal?"

Not liking his line of questioning or the accusing tone of his voice, Rory locked her eyes back onto his face and demanded, "what are you getting at, Logan?"

Smiling unkindly, Logan told her, "most would agree that it's not normal; very abnormal, actually, Rory."

"I don't care what Colin and Quinn think," Rory muttered, knowing he had been referring to his two best drinking buddies, who had been un-doubtingly at his side at some bar last night when she unintentionally called him. "And you don't know Jess, so how do you know what's normal for him?"

Looking thoughtful, Logan nodded gently, letting his eyes wonder upwards. "Yeah, I guess you're right...seeing as how you never talk about him and how I had never even heard of him before his last little visit a few months ago."

Getting fed up, Rory laughed, the sound coming out bitter. "Yeah, sure, ok. Lets just sit down and have a nice long talk about all the ex's and everything. Why don't you start? I've got a couple hours." She saw his eyes cinch and she knew he caught her reference to his many notches in his bedpost.

Smirking, he didn't raise to her bait and continued his former statement. "I know things about Dean."

"You met Dean," Rory tossed back quickly. "That's different."

"Briefly," Logan agreed. "But I've met Jess too, and yet you've still said nothing."

Finally losing all her control, she licked her lips, "ok, fine, what do you want me to say, Logan? Jess and me dated in highschool, senior year, couple of months. Things got complicated between us and he ran! He hurt me and I hurt him; anything else you need to know?!" She paused for a second, not giving him enough time to respond before adding, "I am so sick of having this conversation - Jess and I are friends, _only _friends. Why can't anyone ever understand that?!"

Babette's curtains swayed again and Rory saw the flash of white up against her neighbors face, the phone hugged eagerly to her ear. Shaking her head, Rory scoffed and turned on her heel, heading for her house.

"We're not done talking!" Logan called out.

Reaching the porch steps, Rory turned and said over her shoulder, "Go home Logan, cool off."

"I don't like him and I don't want him near you," Logan burst off, striding quickly toward the bottom of the steps.

Standing at the top, Rory clenched her jaw and ground out, "wow...aren't we very cave-man all of a sudden. But don't worry, I'll pass on your little message." Smirking, she leaned down, telling his in a fake whisper, "Jess'll get a kick out of it." Logan fumed instantly and Rory backed off, crossing her arms once more and turning for the door again.

"This isn't normal..."

Having reached her limit, Rory turned and screamed at him, "then I guess I'm an abnormal freak then!"

Sending Logan a glare just daring him to follow, she slammed the door as hard as she could, stomping into the kitchen to only freeze, finding Lorelai perched at the table with two cups of coffee. Pausing under her Mother's worried and understanding look, Rory listened as Logan revved his car and speed away.

"Well..." Lorelai muttered, breaking the silence. "That went about as good as could expected."

Scoffing, Rory sat down, accepting the spare cup of coffee sitting on the table. "Yeah, I guess..." She fingered the handle on the mug, muttering, "though it wasn't expected."

Taking a slow drink, Lorelai swallowed it before saying hesitantly, "Babe, what did you think would happen after running off in the middle of the night with Jess?"

Still upset over Logan's words, Rory sat up some, exclaiming, "I didn't _run off _with him - we just talked."

"And then lied to everyone about it."

Knowing her Mother was right, Rory paused, grasping at straws as she tried to defend her actions. "I didn't lie..."

Giving her daughter a pointed look, Lorelai said, "No, you just omitted it to everyone."

Sighing, Rory crossed her arms yet again and slumped back into her chair. She knew, deep down, that her mother was right, but the need and basic reaction to deny any wrong-doing was just as strong today as it was years ago with Dean.

"Me and Jess are just friends," Rory muttered softly, not meeting her mother in the eyes.Lorelai smiled, but it seemed off somehow, almost pitying in nature. Her eyes were downcast on her own mug when she sighed. "Yeah...it always starts that way, doesn't it..."


	7. The Morning After

**A/N : Well, woulda look at that : I'm NOT dead!! And, clearly, since I'm not dead, I have no excuse on why I haven't posted anything in months; other than the fact that my muse left me high & dry. I'm slowly trying to get back into the swing of things so bare with me here people. Hopefully the next update won't be so far away!! :)**

**Disclaimer : While I do not own Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, or any of the other Stars Hollow's characters, I do own Seasons 01, 02, & 03 on DVD and the plot for this story. Oh, I don't own the Buckcherry lyrics either...**

_

* * *

_

_I lie awake_

_It takes it toll on me..._

_Maybe I'm too blind to see..._

-

The sunlight was lingering closer and closer to the bed as the morning wore on, urging Rory to curl into the corner, fighting the idea of getting up. Three hard knocks sounded from the front door and she whimpered slightly, tucking her head down into the mattress. Seven seconds of peace went past and she started to smile before letting out a loud groan as the sound replayed.

Bleary eyes craned to see into the drive way from her window, taking in the front bumper of a silver vehicle. Rory slit her eyes and sighed, not in the mood for another showdown. She had barely gotten any sleep the previous night, her fight with Logan and the following conversation with her Mother plaguing her thoughts until well in the morning.

Scoffing with annoyance, Rory left her bedroom as he knocked yet again. Giving in to her more child-ish side, she called out grumpily, "Geesh, I'm coming already! But I'm warning you Logan, not even a oil-tanker full of coffee is getting you back on my good side and I-..."

Rory's voice trailed off as she flung open the door, not finding her boy-eyed, blonde-haired, huffy boyfriend but instead a chocolate-eyed, dark-haired, amusingly confused _ex_-boyfriend.

"Well," Jess stated, nodding his head down toward the cup-holder in his hands, "I didn't bring an oil-tanker full but I did bring _some _coffee. Though I'm not on your shit-list so I guess this was just for some brownie points." Smirking, he stepped forward, forcing Rory to retreat back and allow him access to the foyer. "Cute pj's," he added, his voice lower than before.

Rory, shaking off her shock, shut the front door, not missing the way she could feel Jess's eyes traveling down her body then back up. It wasn't like she had answered the door in nothing but heels and smile, but her boy-cut bottoms designed with pink and green skulls and matching tank-top wasn't covering much; and she was sure it was the least amount of clothing she had ever wore in front of Jess.

_Too late now _she inwardly mused, though she had wished she had at least ran a comb through her hair. Trying to look natural, Rory ran a hand through her dark locks, following Jess's trail into the kitchen. He had taken one of the to-go cups out of the holder and was sipping from it casually, his hip leaned up against the table.

"Drink up," he offered, pointing to cup holder.

Not needing to be told twice, Rory did as he said, though after her first sip-slash-gulp, she did ask, "3 large coffee's just for little ole' me?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "Please, I've seen you down 6 and a half in under an hour."

"Hey," she protested, "that was different; I had a test the next morning and I needed to soothe my nerves."

"By adding a crap-load of caffeine to the mix?"

"Do not mock the Gilmore way. It will end badly."

"Ah, yes. We must all fear the wrath of Lorelai Gilmore," Jess dead panned.

"Hey, it got me 3 cups of coffee, didn't it?" she pointed out with a smile.

"Actually, I had a reason for the number 3."

"Really? Do tell, please."

Sitting down his own drink, Jess ticked the list off of his fingers. "One for you, the second for Lorelai to let me in the door, and the third to urge you to hurry up."

"My mother is not here," Rory told him.

"I can see that."

When Jess just kept standing there, looking in her direction but not adding anything else, Rory finally cleared her throat and took another drink, licking her lips afterwards. The strange silence filled the room with unclear emotions and more clearer ones that she really didn't want to probe too deeply. Searching for anything to fill the void, she asked, "and why do I need to hurry up?"

Jess stirred finally, his eyes leaving Rory's face, allowing her to take in a deep breath. Though her seemed less happy about the moment ending, he answered her with, "if history is correct, I'd say we have about ten minutes or so before we miss the show."

"The show?" Rory repeated.

"Now it's nine," he pointed out in that calm and detached manner that irked and elated Rory all at the same time.

Clicking her tongue, Rory argued, "You wake me up early-" She ignored Jess's scoff and muttering of 'it's after twelve' and continued with, "and aren't even going to have the courtesy to tell me where you're dragging me off to?"

"I'm sorry," Jess stated, adapting a confused face. "When have I ever led you to be believe I know how to be courteous?"

Huffing, she put down her coffee and told him, "you're impossible." Turning on her heel, she added in a lower voice, "I must really be sleep deprived..."

Looking down at his cup with a small smile, Jess called out to her retreating back, "you keep muttering like that and it's gonna be eight minutes."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, VERY short but it's slow coming. I have a plot-outline for the next couple of chapters (Gee golly, I'm actually thinking ahead for once; the world is coming to an end!!! lol) and I'll give ya'll some juicy tidbits to tide ya over :**

**1) More Luke, other townsfolk, and the Elder-Gilmore's coming up (dum dum dum...sorry, but Emily kinda scares me so I always hear that creepy music with her...)**

**2) Everybody loves a good bet, and...**

**3) We have, sadly, not seen the last of Logan.**

**Reviews are love!!!**

**Melissa**


	8. Old Fights & New Bets

Title : **A Past That You Forgave**

Author :** Melissa (a.k.a. CherryWolf713, or, Lyssa)**

Summary : **(this chapter) Rory follows Jess into town...**

Pairing : **Rory/Jess, Rory/Logan (an necessary evil...trust me, I no-likey Logan) Lorelai/Luke, Lane/Zack**

Status : **WIP**

Disclaimer : **I don't own the rights to GG, obviously, cause Jess never made an appearance in the finale...**

A/N : **I feel so stupid and oblivious since I just realized, like, two weeks ago that the dude that played Zack on GG is totally Terry on 'True Blood'!!! How I missed that I don't know...though I did keep saying to my husband that Terry looked familiar (and to which my husband just said "whatever. Do I really have to watch this vampire crap?") Anyway, yes, I'm aware this information has nothing to do with this GG fic but it was so awesome that I just had to point it out (the same guy playing both roles, not me totally missing that fact)**

* * *

**Chapter 08** - **Old Fights & New Bets**

Rory eyed the small silver car, noting the differences she hadn't seen from her bedroom window. While the car wasn't brand new, it was still in good shape, obviously having been taken care of. As she walked past the driver door she casually peered downward and through the window, taking in the lose cd cases piled up on the passenger seat and the paperback book stuffed down between the seats with a small smile.

Curious, she paused to reach in the open window, snatching the book. She felt Jess's eyes on her as she glanced at the cover and turned it over, starting to read the back. She had barely gotten through the first sentence when it was plucked from her fingers.

"Hey, I was reading that," she protested, reaching for the book once more.

Holding it away, Jess sent a mock-angry look her way. "Personal property Gilmore. Besides, _I_ was reading it first."

"Bu-but I haven't read it yet and the New York Times raved about it last month."

Ignoring her attempts to catch his eyes to randomly flip through the pages of the book, Jess just shrugged. "Not my problem." He pocketed the book then continued the walk down the driveway, heading toward town.

"Fine," Rory glumly replied, following after him. "You get me all excited over a new book then deny me...mean..."

Rolling his eyes, Jess scoffed. "You got yourself all worked up after snooping through my car."

Letting go of the book for the more interesting topic of Jess's new vehicle, Rory looked over her shoulder once more at the fleeting car. Walking a few more feet, she placed her hands in her pants pockets and ever-co-casually commented, "so, new wheels, huh?"

"New wheels?"

Ignoring his mocking tone, she asked, "I take it the publishing business is going good?"

Jess shrugged then, not giving much away.

Rolling her own eyes now, she told him, "well, I hope it's going good. You seemed really excited about it last trip."

It was the first time either one of them had really mentioned his last visit and she hoped that by doing it casually it wouldn't be this whole big thing. Eyeing him from the corner of her eye, Rory noted that Jess didn't seem mad or upset over her comment, just thoughtful. Taking his lead, she walked quietly, taking in the normal sights of Stars Hollow. It never amazed her how much the town stayed the same; it was almost as if their whole little lives were enclosed in a bubble where time moved slowly, edging forward little by little, doing it's best to never disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"So, Liz is pregnant," Jess said suddenly.

Rory's footsteps faltered slightly but she caught herself, eyeing Jess. "Wow...congratulations." When he didn't say anything else, she rethought her reaction and asked hesitantly, "no congratulations?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Jess..." Rory reached out tentatively and placed a hand on his arm.

Looking more thoughtful he added, "she seems happy. I guess that should count for something."

"But you're not happy?"

"Doesn't really matter; it doesn't have anything to do with me."

"She's your mother, Jess. This has everything to do with you," Rory told him, stopping to stress her point.

"Me and Liz...are me and Liz, I guess. She was an ok mom for the most part but that's it."

The casual way he discussed the non-relationship with Liz unsettled Rory for some reason and she wanted, no _needed_, to lighten the moment. Starting to walk again, she made sure to keep her voice light as she questioned, "so you're not even the littlest bit excited about having a brother or sister? You could mold them into the perfect small-town hoodlum wanna-be."

"I guess it would be ok to teach them how awesome Hemingway is..."

Adapting a disgusted face, she shook her head. "I said mold them, not torture them."

-

The walk to town remained light-hearted, both Rory and Jess arguing their age-old beliefs on literature. By the time they had reached the corner of Stars Hollow's main street, Rory was invested in their conversation so that when he stopped and proclaimed they were 'there', she was started to remember what he was talking about.

"Huh?" she proclaimed dimly, looking around slightly. "You brought me to Doose's?"

Rolling his eyes, Jess simply pointed forward, prompting her to follow his finger and gaze down the street toward Luke's. Almost instantly Rory's eyes lit up and she grinned full-out.

"You are my new favorite person right now," she gushed, hugging her almost-empty coffee cup eagerly as she moved forward a few feet, angling for a better view. Luke and Taylor squared off in front of the Diner, both men red-faced and adamant in their argument, though Luke's towering form over Taylor lent the taller man more credit. That and the fact that Luke was practically spitting with rage.

It was turning out to be a great day in Stars Hollow.

"I said _no_, Taylor," Luke obviously repeated, his tone bordering on a growl filled with annoyance.

"You always say 'no', Luke," Taylor dismissed, like the very thought of the flannel-clad diner owner saying no was nothing new. "Wouldn't you like to say 'yes' just once-"

"No," Luke dead-panned but Taylor continued to talk right over him.

"-to the give the town the privilege and pride of being committed and united in our festivals."

"The only thing that needs to be committed around here is you, Taylor," Luke commented to a stuttering and offended Taylor, the sign that was clasped in this hands fluttering.

"N-now you hold right there..."

A few feet down the sidewalk Rory giddily sipped the last of her coffee before saying to Jess, who was off to her side and slightly behind, "this was so worth getting up for. Thanks for coming to get me."

"I live to serve," he told her finally, pulling his eyes away from her profile to come stand right beside her, his eyes darting back and forth between Luke and Taylor's antics to Rory, who was unaware of his appraisal.

"That's it!" Luke finally bellowed, his patience gone as the argument had continued on. "You want me to celebrate something? Lets do it then!" Taylor actually seemed to be starting to smile before Luke's next words slowly drained the grin and color from the older man's face. "How about I celebrate my 'un-grateful, loner ways' by closing the diner every day by 4? Or by painting the outside of the building black? And yes, Taylor, that includes your ice-cream place cause I own it. Or, better yet, how about I stand out here with a bullhorn during your precious little festival spouting my loner ways to all the good and wholesome masses?!"

"Hmm," Jess mused, his eyebrow raising at his uncles' outburst. "I'd buy him the bullhorn."

Leaning into him some, Rory opened her mouth to comment, her eyes never straying off of the entertainment in front of them, "would you offer your own loner rules? Cause that would really give the rally more clout."

"Actually-" Jess started, only to be put off by Rory who suddenly shushed him, earning an eye roll and smirk to be thrown in her direction.

"For crying out loud, Luke," Taylor admonished. "All I did was ask you to hang a little tiny sign in your window."

"Fine. Give me the sign," Luke growled.

"10 bucks says he rips the sign in half," Rory commented.

"20 bucks says Taylor doesn't give the sign up," Jess countered.

"30 bucks says Luke no only gets it, but rips it in half _and _stomps on it." When Jess didn't seem up to taking the bet, Rory goaded him on with, "chicken...buck-buck-buck..."

"Fine, you're on," Jess tossed out, turning to face her fully. "But, when I win, you also have to give up coffee for a week."

Rory gasped, opening her mouth to flatly turn down his demand, but then she saw the gleam in his dark eyes and her heart stuttered, making her pause. Making a decision, she squared her jaw and told him, "deal. As long as you agree to go to whatever festival is on said sign." She saw the hesitation on his face and grinned evilly, making Jess slit his eyes.

"Deal."

They turned simultaneously to finish watching the spectacle.

Taylor, having sensing Luke's nefarious thoughts concerning the sign, was refusing to hand over the flimsy cardboard. Luke, for his part, finally snapped and reached around the rotund man, snatching the sign and ripping it in half before tossing it up in the air.

"Huh," Rory mused, her attention turning back to Jess as the fire ceased rather suddenly with Luke storming into his diner and Taylor picking up the pieces of cardboard with a huff before walking off also.

"Now, I could be wrong, but I don't recall Luke stomping on anything..."

Hearing the gloating tone in Jess's voice, Rory looked up sharply, quickly pointing out, "But he _did _get the sign so you don't win fully either."

Dark eyes looked up in thoughtful consideration. "Draw?"

"That sounds fair..." Rory mused, her gaze thoughtful herself as she imagined all the coffee she _would _be drinking this week.

Jess nodded. "Fine. We both win." Then he turned to walk off, leaving a gawking Rory behind.

"Hey," she called out, "shouldn't that mean we both lose?"

"Nope," he answered, not even turning to look at her. "I'll have a fresh pot of tea waiting for you."

Rory mouth opened and shut more than once as she watched him saunter into the diner.

* * *

A/N2 : **Ok, so I tried to make this chapter slightly longer than the last, I didn't manage very far. Truth is, I see this fic in little snippets so it's hard to drag my thoughts away from that mind-set...but I tried!! Sorry :(**

**Please review - they make my world go round!!**

**Melissa**


End file.
